Dragonborn
The dragonborn of Tolas are a race of humanoids that share many features with true dragons. There are three distinctive groups of dragonborn known, Clan Okarthel of Vhir, the free clans of Etan and the remnants of old empires in Farthrone. Dragonborn in Tolas The first known dragonborn invaded the continent of Farthrone and established various empires across it, later entering the cycle of falling and rising again as many of Farthrone's empires do. These dragonborn are now absorbed into the politics of Farthrone, just another race in the melting pot of the continent. The second group to arrive on Tolas were the progenitors of what would become Okarthel. This group was led to Tolas by the goddess Tiamat to spread her power to the world. Along with dragonborn, Tiamat also brought many true dragons with her who also became part of the city's society. The third group were those following the god Bahamut on his crusade against Tiamat. Their arrival marked the beginning of the The Dragon War, ending with a stalemate following the intervention and death of The Steward. The end of the war partially united the warring dragonborn, with only some of the more die-hard members electing to travel to Etan. In Game Rulings Rulings *Standard: 2+ Str, +2 Cha, -2 Dex. Dragonborn are physically impressive and majestic but are not very graceful. *Medium Size: No bonus or penalty. *Normal Speed: Movement speed of 30ft. *Humanoid (Dragon): Count as a dragon for spells that relate to it. *Breath Weapon: Choose one of the following energy types: acid, cold, electricity, or fire. Then pick either a 15-foot cone or a 20-foot line. Once per day, as a standard action, members of this race can make a supernatural breath weapon attack that deals 1d6 points of the damage type chosen in the area chosen. All creatures within the affected area must make a Reflex saving throw to avoid taking damage. The save DC against this breath weapon is 10 + 1/2 the user’s character level + the user’s Constitution modifier. Those who succeed at the save take no damage from the attack. *Energy Resistance: Fire/Ice/Acid/Poison/Electricity. Members of this race have resistance 5 to the corresponding energy type. *Educated: +2 to Knowledge History. Most dragonborn receive some degree of education from their family, often they will learn they history of their House. *Frightful Presence: +2 to Intimidate Checks. Dragonborn have inherited the draconic race’s menacing gaze. *Languages: Common and Draconic Feats Draconic Presence: Prerequisite: Half-Dragon or Dragonborn. Benefit: Once per day you can generate a 30' fear aura causing all enemies within the aura to become Shaken as a Standard Action. Willpower save negates. Save DC is equal to 10 plus 1/2 character level plus Charisma modifier . Special: each time you take this feat you can use this aura one additional time per day. Greater Draconic Resistances: Prerequisite: Half-Dragon or Dragonborn. Benefit: your current energy resistance increases by 5. Special: you can take this feat multiple times, up to an energy resistance of 20. Might of Tooth and Claw: Prerequisite: Half-Dragon or Dragonborn. Benefit: your gain natural claw attacks (1d4 + Strength) and a bite attack (1d6 + Strength). Steel Scales: Prerequisite: Half-Dragon or Dragonborn. Benefit: your skin thickens and hardens, increasing your natural armour class by one. Special: you can take this feat multiple times, up to a natural armour class of +3. Racial Traits The following are a list of Racial Traits selectable at character creation and cannot be changed later. Blood of Dragons: Your blood is the same as that of dragons. Choose one of the following: gain a +1 trait bonus on Perception checks, gain low-light vision, or gain a +2 trait bonus on saving throws against effects that cause sleep or paralysis. Alternative Racial Traits With there being such a variety of Dragonborn in Tolas it is easy to find that some bear significant differences in abilities and outlooks. Below are some of the different options for Dragonborn to tailor them to a specific group or clan. House Iragar For more information on this House, see here. To take any of the following alternative racial traits you must either be of House Iragar or be a member of a House deeply associated with it. Ancient Foe: Dragons. ''Members of this race gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC against Dragons and a +2 racial bonus on combat manoeuvre checks made to grapple creatures of that type.This replaces the Educated ability bonus. ''Wyrmscourged: Members of this race gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls and a +2 dodge bonus to AC and on saving throws against the extraordinary, supernatural, and spell-like abilities of dragons. In addition, they gain a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (arcana) checks to identify dragons and can make such checks untrained. This replaces the Educated and the Frightful Presence traits and cannot be taken in conjunction with Ancient Foe, ''also you must be a full member of House Iragar, not just one associated with them.'' House Menidrass For more information on this House, see To take any of the following alternative racial traits you must either be a member of House Menidrass or be a member of a House deeply associated with it. Spell-like Ability: at-will cast Unseen Servant. This replaces the Frightful Presence trait. House Brenzithi For more information on this House, see here. To take any of the following alternative racial traits you must either be a member of House Brenzithi or be a member of a House deeply associated with it. Stalker: Perception and Stealth are always class skills for members of this House. This replaces the Educated trait. Shadow Magic: Members of this House add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against spells of the shadow sub-school that they cast. Members of this House with a Charisma score of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/ day—ghost sound, pass without trace, ventriloquism. The caster level for these spell-like abilities is equal to the user’s character level. This replaces the Educated and Frightful Presence traits, you must also be a full member of House Brenzithi not just one associated with it. House Hrekimi For more information on this House, see here. To take any of the following alternative racial traits you must either be a member of House Hrekimi or be a member of a House deeply associated with it. Envoy: Dragonborn with this racial trait and an Intelligence or Charisma score of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like abilities once per day: comprehend languages, detect magic, detect poison, and read magic. Thecaster level for these effects is equal to the Dragonborn's level. This racial trait replaces the Frightful Presence trait. House Karifmar For more information on this House, see here. To take any of the following alternative racial traits you must either be a member of House Karifmar or be a member of a House deeply associated with it. You gain Profession Sailor as a Class Skill, if it is already granted to you as a Class Skill you gain a +2 bonus to Profession Sailor Checks. This replaces the Educated Trait. House Juanjir For more information on this House, see here. To take any of the following alternative racial traits you must either be a member of House Juanjir or be a member of a House deeply associated with it.Category:Races Category:Dragonborn Category:Homerules Category:Dragons